Nagareboshi
by Aoi ga suki dayo
Summary: Ini cerita oc nya Author..lumayan , fict ke 2 . . /gapinter bikin sumari #Slight of Trick or Treat , All OC but in category vocaloids :v #plok , Author edan , dan ada bunuh2an , BUKAN ONESHOT #guoblok kuadrat


Suatu saat di Jepang...kota yang indah,ada sebuah pulau yang tidak seorang ketahui namanya(Rina : bahkan saya juga gak tau namanya /Tara : mengganggu kau!*lempar bazooka ke rina/Rina : *Tepar) ada sebuah sekolah bernama Mirai Gakuen (Sekolah Masa Depan) di ketahui di penduduk pulau itu,ada seorang anak yang dulu tinggal di Osaka..ya..Hoshiko Rina,Seorang anak 'Demon' yang tiba tiba ada di situ..

(Rina : KITA MULAI CERITANYA SODARAH SODARAH! TADI HANYA SUMMARY*tereak pake toa'/Tara : DIEM!*mukul rina)

Pagi hari di rumah Rina..matahari membangunkan dirinya dari alam tidur

"Oahmm...Tara chan!ohayo"Kata rina,dan melempar boneka kucingnya ke muka tara "A,are? Rina chan?ohayo"Tara masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.."Hayaku Tara chan!nanti kita terlambat sekolah!"Tara melihat Jam dinding...dan..."UWAAAAAA!"Teriak tara,(Rina : tunggu emang ini jam berapa? *ngintip jam kamar,dapuk /(._. / ))Yak sodara sodara..itu jam setengah 7 pagi,BTS.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Tara bergegas untuk ke sekolah..tanpa sarapan#sampai di sekolah# "Haah..Haah..Haah,akhirnya sampai"kata tara ngos ngosan.."Hei hei..masih ada 10 menit,memang seberapa pentingnya sih kau harus sampai di sekorah?menurutku kau itu sangat peduli dengan Mirai gakuen"Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang mengintip mereka dari belakang , lalu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kelas mereka,oh ya..Rina dan Tara adalah anak kembar..walaupun mereka kembar tak identik tapi ikatan mereka sangat kuat,seperti sebuah tali yang dibakar tapi tak putus dan tak terbakar oleh api itu..(BTS) Di kelas mereka.."OHAYOO!" duo kucing menyambut kedatangan Rina dengan tidak elitnya..kasihan..(Rina : Jahat ( OnO)/M? : Khukhukhukhu / N : Nyaan~ ) ya, Mereka adalah Mikoto dan Neko "Miko,berhenti menjahili rina setiap hari" kata laki laki yang...errr...bisa dibilang imut"Eeeh? Nande naka kun? Apakah aku tak boleh bersenang senang? "kata mikoto "Nakata san..biarkan kami sehari saja!"Bujuk Neko dengan Cat eyesnya (karena Puppy eyes sudah terlalu mainstream)Orang yang bernama Nakata syok mendadak"errr...Miko , aku pergi ke kantin dulu ya? "kata Nakata yang merinding gak tau kenapa..okeh abaikan kita skip bagian sekolah ya? *di gebukin sendal,"Tara!kau tau tidak?tadi saat di keras aku diberi tau oreh Niko! Katanya "Shiko..kau tau rumah seram didekat gunung Fuji? Katanya disitu rumahnya dihantui oleh sepasang kembar yang sangat seram! Yang satu sepertinya mempunyai telinga panjang,dan yang satu lagi sering sekali memakai bando putih.."begitu katanya"Kata Rina dengan penuh semangat"Bodoh!Kembar itu kan kita berdua! Masa kau lupa dengan master yang dulu?"Tara dengan mudahnya menjitak Rina"Oh ya..master Ryo..seorang master yang menghianati kita berdua"Tiba tiba aura gelap mengelilingi Rina"Ya..master yang menghianati kita"

Flashback

"Ryo san!Okaeri ^^ "Kata Duo Hoshiko dengan senang"Tadaima Rina chan,Tara chan..oh ya..aku membelikan boneka teddy bear ini untuk kalian"Ryo memberikan boneka teddy bear yang besar itu kepada mereka berdua "Arigatou Ma..Su..Ta ^•^" Tetapi suatu hari... "Hoshiko..Kenalkan,ini adalah Yuno Hanako,dia adalah Pasanganku"Kata Ryo dengan senang "Yoroshiku Hoshiko.." Yuno membungkukan badan dan Rina melihat ada yang aneh dari Yuno "Yoroshiku Hanako.."Malam harinya#Dikamar Hoshiko# "Kenapa harus ada orang lain di rumah ini"Dengus Rina "Tapi..bukankah ia cantik seperti idola kita?" Puji Tara "Iya sih..dia mirip dengan IA..bagaimanapun aku iri dengannya" "..."Tara tak bisa mengatakan itu "Aaaahh!"Tanpa sepatah katapun Rina bertanya kepada Tara "Tara...Anata ga himei o kiita desu ka-mo?"Rina mulai curiga "Hai' One Rina san" Dengan curiga Si kembar menuju kamar Ryo dan ...Kembar hendak berteriak tanpa menunggu lama mereka langsung pergi ke kamar mereka berdua "Tara..wa,wareware wa mae ni mita to jijitsu wa aremasuka-mo!?" "H,Hai Rina...Sore wa hontodesu!"Kata tara dengan gugup,mereka tak percaya apa yang mereka lihat barusan..(Rina : Emang kita riat apa? /Tara : Ya../Author : Jangan tanya gue..tanya Chalice)Pagi paginya... "Rina,Tara Kalian aku sudahi jadi maid disini..sekarang aku sudah punya pembersih rumah baru..Kemasi barang barang kalian dan pergilah dari sini!" Bentak Ryo dengan kasar tingkat 78% "Na,nani?ke..do...Naze masuta-mo!?" Kata Rina tak percaya "N..nande?"Tara pun ikut tak percaya "SUDAH JANGAN BANYAK BICARA, KEMASI BARANG BARANG MILIKMU DAN PERGI DARI SINI!"Bentakan Ryo makin kasar,Hoshiko twins sudah hilang kesabarannya..mereka langsung beranjak ke kamar miliknya dan mengambil sebuah barang dari kamar mereka...lalu mereka kembali dan berhadapan jadi Ryo,mata kanan Rina yang awalnya hanya berwarna merah sekarang menjadi kuning dan tampak menyeramkan..Sementara Tara?kedua matanya yang awalnya hitam menjadi merah..darah ._. "Sudah ku bilang cepat per-AAHH!"Rina dengan cepatnya memotong tangan Ryo dalam sekejap dengan kapaknya Tara gak mau kalah..Tara menusukkan pisaunya ke arah mata Ryo "AA!Hentikan" Ryo merasakan sakit yang luar biasa(Rina & Tara : mamfuss!/Author : =-=") "Kau tak tau seberapa besar hati kami sakit saat kau mengetakan itu!"Teriak Rina "Ya!Hati kami sudah hancur berkat kau Ryo!"Sambung Tara...Lalu Yuno datang ke ruang makan "Tuan..Sarapan anda suda si—KYAAAAA!" Yuno kaget melihat master/tuannya di lumuri darah(Okeh..kita ke Hoshiko twins) " Karena kau sudah"Kata Tara "Menyakiti hati kami berdua" Sambung Rina "AKAN KUBALAS PERBUATANMU HARI INI!" Teriak mereka berdua..Rina dan Tara mengarahkan benda tajam mereka masing masing dan menusuk Ryo dengan..Sangat elit :v *ditampar Ryo, "He..hehehe..HUAHUAHUA!"Mereka berdua tertawa sekencangnya,lalu mereka berdua lari dari vila itu tapi mereka hanya membawa boneka pemberian Ryo.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Begitu?apa master masih mengingat kita?" Kata Tara sedih "Siapa peduri?ragi pura kita masih punya banyak teman seperti 'Mikoto,Niko,Neko,err..Yu,yuki,Nakata,Gasai san'=w=" "Bagaimana dengan Hoshiki?dia kan teman kita dan Rena?Riku Kazuhiro!kapan kau akan berhenti membenci Hoshiki!?"Kata Tara dengan tegas "Tara!jangan sebutkan nama itu! Riku sudah tiada..Riku Kazuhiro sudah tak ada ragi di dunia ini,bagaimana denganmu?Chinatsu..Tara?"Aura mulai terlihat "Sudah jangan banyak bicara!cepat ke rumah!ntar keburu sore' dimarahin Ibu!"Tara menarik tangan Rina "Lu kire gue keirangan akar sehat?mak kita kan udah end 7 tahun yang raru.." kata Rina ngingetin "o iye..lupa :P"Tara berlari sekuat tenaga..dan sampai di rumah mereka,Rumahnya kripi (Baca:Creepy) banget...#Didalam rumah mereka# "Hah..hah..haa..ma..ri..kita..me..melakukan a..aktifitas fujoshi"Tara ngos ngosan banget sampe sampe katanya terputus putus..begitu dia lihat kebelakang "Eeh?" yap sodara sodara..Rina udah ilang duluan,Kemana?tentu saja membeli manga fujoshi :9.. "..." Tara diam...HENING...(Rina :cih..authornya curang/Tara : Iyak!dah lagi ngasih tauin nama asli gue/Author : X9) Lalu Tara menuju ke kamarnya dan..mengistirahatkan dirinya*Jam 8 malam* "TADAIMA!Desu yo" "Urusai.." "Re..Rena kun?"Rina bingung dan melihat ke dalam dapur yang sangat...gelap (._.a) "Re..Rena?" Ulang Rina,tak ada jawaban Rina menyalakan lampu dapur dan..#JRENG JRENG# Ada Rena Kazuhiro,Rena nengok ke Rina "Na-nani Rena kun?"Rina tambah bingung "Iee Riku chan.. Watashi wa chōdo sore o ya~tsu te mitai..yo" Rena cengar cengir mesum "Na...IEEEEEEE!Tara chan!Tasukete!Mo"Tara tak mendengar permintaan tolong Rina karena ia sedang tidur ..*Jam 2 malam* "ROAAAAR" Rina dan Tara terbangun "Tara.. Anata ga himei o kiita desu ka-mo?"..Bakemono"Bisik Rina kepada Tara,Tara mengangguk yang pertanda 'iya'Mereka berdua keluar dengan membawa sebuah pedang Rina warna biru Tara warna kuning ke merah..#Di sungai kansai# "ROAAR"Suara itu terdengar lagi "Tara!di sungai ini ada monster..sejenis ikan tapi dia mem.."Belom selesai bic—"Na..wigmu lupa dipake"(Rina & Author : Kampret! Maen motong pembicaraan orang aja!)Rina langsung memasang wajah AYKM(yang punya FB pasti tauk) "ROOOAAAR"#JBYUUR# Ikan raksasa berwarna merah keluar dari sungai kansai..ikan itu mempunyai taring yang suangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat tajam (Rina n Tara : -,-) "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" kata mereka berdua..Ketakutan ( ._.) "a-apa itu!?"Tara takut banget sama ikan jadi..yaa..gitu lah,Tanpa basa basi Rina lang sung mengeluarkan pedangnya dan #SROOOT# darah dimana mana,Rina berhasil membunuh ikan raksasa itu "Rina san~ kau hebat sekali" Ada orang bersembunya di balik semak semak "Hoshiki..mau apa kau kesini"Kata Rina serem "APA!?Ketauan!? huuhuuu *nangis" Hoshiko twins cekikikan ngeliat Hoshiki nangis..habiss kocak banget..

#pagi hari di mirai gakuen..# /Rina cerita

#skip time

"Waw..Rina,dapat darimana cerita itu?sangat bagus ( ._.)" Tanya Arisu sensei "Aku mendapatkannya dari internet" #Jleb# Arisu sensei pingsan seketika "SENSEEEEIII!" Teriak semua murid kecuali Rina,Rina hanya memasang muka datar seperti biasa "Geblek lu,jangan bilang kalau itu dapat dari internet!"Tara jitak Rina,Rina tepar "A-Apa?Rina yang ahli Judo bisa segampang itu di kalahkan?" Tanya semua Murid Kecuali Tara "Mana mungkin ia melawan diriku?aku kan kakaknya~"#Syok mendadak untuk semua Murid di kelas 11- F# "Eh?EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?"Sore itu... "Tara! Aku ada rapat keruarga nanti..mumpung besok Harrowen"Rina ingin suatu yang lebih seram dari hallowen sebelumnya "Baik..kita adakan pembunuhan berantai"Tara mengusul kan pendapatnya ke Rina secara langsung "Baikrah.." Senyum sinis mengelingi wajah Rina "Untuk balas dendam kepada seseorang yang telah mengetahui kalau kita adalah pembunuh sadis"Sambung Tara "Yaitu Evaroid sang Robot informan"Sambung Rina "Guoblok!dia Robot!gimana caranya kita bunuh?"Tanya Tara "Dibakar -_- .."Jawab Rina..Simple :v "O iye" Lalu mereka berdua menuju rumah mereka(satu rumah bedua klo Rena cuman iseng ) "Siap?""Tentu"Hoshiko twins menyiapkan hiasan untuk pesta Hallowen..di rumah saudara mereka..tentunya Rena Kazuhiro,Rumahnya sangat angker layaknya tak ditempati oleh seseorang "Okaeri Riku kun,Tara chan" Kata Rena dengan..Kasih sayang "URUSAI BAKA!" Lalu..Rina menghajar Rena habis habisan "Makan tuh" "Udah,gausah di urusin..tinggal buang ke tempat pembakaran sampah" "GEBREK!ITU SODARA GUE!RU MAU DIA MENINGGAR GITU AJAH!?" Rina keabisan kesabaran 'Uset' Batin Tara..Tadi dia takut ikan sekarang Rina "Jangan bunuh akuuu!" Pinta Tara "Siapa yang mau bunuh kau?masa' aku bunuh kakakku sendiri?" Rina tersenyum kepada Tara,tak sengaja Tara memeluk Rina "Terimakasih" (Author : saya terharu melihatnya / Rina : -_- /Tara : -_- ) #Pesta Hallowen mulai# "Moshi Moshi minna!Seramat datang di pesta Harrowen kami!"Teriak Rina memakai mick "Ya!Silahkan menikmati pestanya!"Lanjut Tara,Semua orang membicarakan Tara dan Rina karena..dandanan mereka sangat seram kalau Tara dia adalah penyihir yang haus darah kalau Rina..Vampire /(._./ )bukan sekedar vampire biasa malahan vampire X demon "Baik!kami akan menyanyikan ragu spesiar untuk karian semua!"Ucap Rina "Yaitu Trick and Treat"Sambung Tara "Ayo kita mulai" Senyum sinis mengelilingin mereka berdua "Evaroid..kau yang terpilih menjadi Miku,aku dan Rina akan menjadi Kagamine kembar" Perintah Tara "Baik" Evaroid berjalan ke panggung "fukai fukai kiri no naka youen ni hibiku koe

oide oide kono mori no motto okufukaku made

hayaku hayaku isogiashi de dekiru dake chikaku ni

oide oide saa tanoshii

asobi wo hajimeyou

SHINAMON STIKKU wa mahou no SUTEKKI

hitofuri suru dakede SHIROPPU ga fueru

nigasa sae wasurete amai yume no naka

tengai ni mamorarete

nemuri ni ochiru

gensou no saimin ni oboreta mama de ii

mekakushi wo hazushicha omoshiroku nai desho

ashimoto gochuui sono te wa boku ga hiku kara

sono mi wo ima sugu ni

yudanenasai saa

itsukaraka ginen no ha ga miegakure suru

ai to iu menzaifu nado wa sonzai shinai to

mekakushi no sukima kara nozokimita RANTAN ga

utsushi dashita kage ni omowazu

mi no ke ga yodatta

oya oya warui ko mou omezame desu ka?

mekakushi ga toketa nara moumoku ni shiyou ka?

hora hora warainasai kawaii okao de

kegawa wo mata kabutte

shibai ni modoru

"...Nee, choudai?"Tanya Rina dan Tara

doushita no sonna me de karada wo furuwasete

atatakai MIRUKU de motenashite hoshii no?

saa naka ni ohairi koko wa totemo atatakai

mikaeri wa POKETTO no nakami de ii kara

choudai hayaku hayaku

nee hora ima sugu ni

nisha takuitsu no gensoku wo kanagurisute

mayakashi de motenashite amai mitsu wo sutte

choudai yokose hora ima sugu ni

"choudai" Ucap mereka berdua,tak Evaroid sadari Tara menaruh setangkai bunga mawar ke punggung Evaroid dan #Crott# tangkai mawar itu menembus ke punggung Evaroid dengan paksa dan..Evaroid jatuh dengan darah disekelilingnya 'Mission Sukses' Batin mereka berdua..

#Disekolah#

"Hey hey..kau tau sejak Hoshiko kembar menyanyikan lagu berjudul Trick and Treat? Lalu Evaroid mati secara mendadak kan? Sekarang itu menjadi misteri seluruh kelas loh.."Niko menjelaskan panjang lebar "Bisa saja Right Yagami menuris nama Evaroid di buku Death Notenya,atau mungkin Michear Keehr yang menurisnya..atau Neat Gear atau mungkin Mair Jeevas?" Tanya Rina "Sudah tak usah dipikirkan si Rina" Kata Tara "Tara..Waktunya merakukan misi kedua"Perintah Rina "Hai'" Tara memberikan sebuah undangan untuk Lisa 'Lisa,datang ke rumah Rena Kazuhiro malam ini jam 10 cepat / akan ku bunuh kucing kesayanganmu..'Lisa Nayuki,adik angkat Rina dan Tara tapi dia menghianati mereka berdua

#Malam itu#

"Seramat datang Nayuki"Kata Rina "Aku datang bukan karena kemauanku,ini karena aku disuruh Ibuku sendiri!" Lisa dengan cepat duduk di sofa "Aku ingin teh..Cepat!"Perintah Lisa dengan galak "Wah wah..jangan galak dengan yang lebih tua"Tara menunjukkan mata merahnya "Kami menyuruhmu datang kesini bukan untuk itu..Risa"Rina menunjukkan 'Nekomata Tenshi'nya dan matanya pun yang tadinya coklat menjadi Merah seperti Tara "Kami mengundangmu kesini untuk balas dendam..Nayuki" Sambung Tara "Bagaimana kalu kita bermain Kagome Kagome sebentar?Kami akan membiarkan kau hidup sebentar..asal kau yang jaga"Sambung Tara lagi,Lisa merinding setengah mati 'ada apa dengan kakakku ini? Apa mereka sudah GILA' "Ayo kita mulai"  
"Ichi

Ni

San

...

Kakome Kakome

Nigerareru you ni

Kakome Kakome

Nanishite asobu no

Yoake no ban ni

Nakama ni nareru ne

Kagome Kagome

Ushiro no shoumen

Daare?"

Lisa putus asa,jika ia menjawab salah maka ia akan kehilangan kepalanya 'Siapa yang ada di belakangku?bagaimana ini?aku tak mau mati!' Pertanyaan terus mengelilingi Lisa,dia memberanikan dirinya untuk menjawab "yang dibelakangku adalah...Tara" Jawab Lisa ragu "Sayang sekari Risa..Yang ada di berakangmu adarah Rena" Rina membenarkan jawabar Lisa..Tak menunggu lama Lisa langsung berlari ke arah pintu keluar,tapi..nasib buruk menimpanya pintu depan rumah Rena terkunci rapat "TASUKETEE!MINNA!" Teriak Lisa dari dalam "Sayang sekali Lisa..Kau sudah terperangkap di dalam rumah Rena"Kata Tara "Ya..Untuk para korban tak ada yang bisa keluar dari rumahku begitu saja"Jelas Rena "Sayonara..Baka no Imotou chan"Rina,Rena,Tara mengarahkan senjata mereka masing masing ke Lisa"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Lisa..Tapi tak ada yang mendengarnya,karena rumah Rena jauh didalam hutan didekat gunung Fuji..entah kenapa Rena membangunnya di sana.

#Pagi itu di Mirai gakuen(AGAIN!?)#

Rina dan Tara masuk ke dalam kelas mereka "Hey!apa kau melihat Lisa..beberapa hari ini dia tak masuk sekolah"Yuki angkat bicara "Tidak" Jawab Hoshiko serempak..Yuki tiba tiba pundung "Kenapa dia?"Tanya Mikoto "Ya..tiba tiba saja dia pundung "Sambung Neko "Gatau"Jawab Rina simple ..#KRIIING# "Baik!Mari kita mulai pelajarannya..sebelum itu,kita kedatangan murid baru,perkenalkan dirimu"Kata Arisu sensei "Hajimemashite..watashi wa namae Xiao Kohana desu..yoroshiku onegai shimasu"Kata anak baru itu#Rina angkat tangannya# "Kohana chan..apakah kau berasar dari China?"Tanya Rina 'Bakajanaiyo..anak baru udah ditanyain yang gak penting'Tara jitak Rina memakai sebuah..tongkat? "Ittai,Ittai mo" Rina meringis kesakitan (Ya eyalah..kan dipukul pake tongkat baseball*emang punya?) "Hana..duduk di sebelah Sakane,Sakane berdiri!"Perintah Arisu sensei dan Mikoto berdiri "HAI!" Xiao berjalan ke arah Mikoto dengan santainyah "Haro Sakane san" "Hai..Kohana,namaku Mikoto Sakane dan ini Neko"Mikoto berkenalan kepada Xiao "Nani ka?Miko san?" Tanya Neko "Iee,nyan" #skip time on plajaran ,Istirahat# "Maaf?apakah kalian keberatan jika aku bergabung dengan percakapan kalian?"Tanya Xiao ke Rina "Oh..sirahkan" Rina menunjukkan senyumnya kepada Xiao,sebenarnya Rina jarang tersenyum..suatu kejadian langka :v "Baik..siapa yang ingin tau misteri sungai kazunaso?"Tanya Xiao lagi "Atashi!" Jawab kembar serempak "Aku!"Kata Mikoto "Aku juga!" Kata Niko "Baik,Konon kata kakekku jika salah satu dari kalian mendapat kiriman sebuah boneka teddy bear rusak yang sudah lusuh..kalian akan didatangi oleh sorang kembar yang memakai topeng ciri ciri mereka .. yang satu tidak ada yang tau kelaminnya apa tapi topengnya berbentuk serigala dan rambutnya selalu berantakan,dan yang satu cewek bertopeng kucing dan ada pitanya berwarna putih banyak orang memberi julukan untuk mereka 'Si kembar bertopeng'aku pernah melihat korban disiksa oleh mereka berdua katanya korban mereka disiksa dengan cara menenggelamkannya ke air saat kakekku melihat ke air korban itu sudah..menghilang dan ada juga misteri tentang rumah angker jauuuh di dalam hutan didekat gunung Fuji,ada yang mau dengar?" Xiao menjelaskan panjang lebar "okeh..aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu,bagaimana kakekmu tau tentang misteri itu? aku dan Tara juga mengetahui misteri itu sepupuku pernah mendapatkan boneka teddy bear itu tapi aku sudah pernah cerita dengannya"Kata Rina "Rina mengatakan kepada sepupunya "Rena,jika kau dapat sebuah boneka Teddy bear..jangan menyentuhnya atau menatap sayatan boneka itu..jika kau menatapnya dengan tajam nyawamu tak akan selamat"Sambung Tara "Aku ada ide teman teman!Bagaimana kalau kita ke sungai kazunaso malam ini?!" Usul Niko "Maaf..aku ada urusan maram ini,jadi aku tak bisa datang"Kata Rina "Aku akan pergi nanti malam,aku pun juga tak bisa datang" Kata Tara "Baiklah..aku mulai curiga kepada kalian berdua,kenapa setiap kalian mendengar cerita hantu kalian tidak takut sama sekali?" Niko sangat penasaran "Ya..Kenapa kalian tidak takut"Mikoto ikut penasaran "Karena...duru ibu pernah birang "Nak,Ibu akan pergi selamanya..jaga rumah baik baik ya jika ada Hantu dirumah ini,tebas pakai pedang ini" raru ibu memberikan pedang ini kepada diriku"Rina menunjukkan pedanng birunya ke teman temannya "Apakah pedang itu tak berat bagimu?"Tanya lucy "Tak..heii kau menguping cerita kami yah?"Rina bertanya balik "Begitulah" Lucy tersenyum ceria walau...senyum itu dipaksakan "Baik,Xiao,mulai misteri rumah fuji"Perintah Lucy "Hufft...Saat aku berumur 7 tahun pamanku bercerita "ada seorang Exorcist,saat itu dia sudah kehabisan tenaga ia berjalan untuk mencari makanan lalu sang exorcist melihat sebuah Mansion besar..untuk sementara aku panggil exorcist itu Riny,Riny tak punya pilihan lain dia masuk ke dalam Mansion itu lalu datanglah sebuah Butler dan Maid dan maid itu berkata 'Selamat datang di mansion master karena kau telah masuk ke sini kau dapat masuk ke pesta merah kami'Butler tak kalah 'tenang saja,master sudah pergi 9 tahun yang lalu..dan smua maid dan butler disini pergi dan meninggalkan kami sendiri' 'Baiklah' Ucap Riny,Riny punya bad feeling terhadap mansion itu saat ia masuk ia melihat mansion itu sangat bersih,memang kelihatannya dari luar sangat kotor tapi di dalamnya sangat bersih 'Namaku Ren adik kembar dari dia'Ren menunjukkan kakaknya 'Namaku Ran kakak kembar dari Ren,oh ya..kau mau tiramisu bikinan Ren,banyak orang bilang tiramisu bikinan Ren sangat enak' Maid itu memberikan sebuah tiramisu yang terlihat..aneh,saat Riny mencobanya dia pun berkata 'waw,enak sekali..dimana kau mempelajarinya?' Ren menjawab simple 'di internet' Tak lama kemudian Riny tersedak 'Uhuk..uhuk!aiir aiir!' pinta Riny 'Renn!cepat ambilkan susu untuknya!'Perintah Ran 'ba-baik'Ren dengan cepat berlari ke dapur dan mengambil sebuah susu saat Ren kembali yang dibawa bukanlah sebuah susu melainkan sebuah..Pisau dapur? 'Ren..apakah pesta merahnya sudah mulai'Tanya Ran 'Ya Ran..pesta merahnya kita majukan'Mata Ren yang awalnya Biru cerah menjadi Hijau ke merah Ran pun juga 'A-apa yang akan kalian lakukan kepadaku?' Tanya Riny gelisah keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya dia tak dapat bergerak sama sekali karena melihat pisau dapur itu Riny berlari kearah pintu keluar tapi nasib sial menimpanya kakinya ditahan oleh sebuah mawar abu abu,seketika mawar itu menghisap darah Riny dan menjadi warna merah 'Tidak..jangan bunuh aku!TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!'saat itu Riny tak kembali ke tokyo lagi..selamanya"Xiao bercerita dengan sangat serius saat itu.

TBC


End file.
